Cerita Valentine Fred Weasley
by Jennie.F-101
Summary: Saat Valentine,Fred bertugas membeli kue dan cokelat. Dia membeli kue dan cokelat itu di toko milik seorang gadis, Nevelly. Apa Nevelly adalah pasang- er... Maksudku cinta sejati Fred ? Nah, buat kalian yang belum tau, Harry Potter itu punya J. K. Rowling, OC-nya punya aku. Warning : Ceritanya gaje, and ini one shot.


**A/N : Di sini ceritanya Fred gak meninggal. Kalo meninggal, ceritanya hancur deh... Selain Fred, yang lain meninggal. Maksudnya yang memang meninggal. Sama mau bilang kalau Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling. Oh, dan ini dua tahun setelah Battle of Hogwarts.**

Chapter 1

Fred's POV

Hari ini tanggal 13 Februari, besok valentine. Aku harus membeli kue untuk perayaan valentine besok. Dan cokelat. Pastinya... Saudara-saudaraku yang lain membantu menghias rumah, kecuali George. Dia jaga toko. Biasanya mom suka membuat kue, tapi, Valentine tahun ini aku ingin membeli kue... Kurasa hanya aku yang tidak akan mendapatkan cokelat, dari kekasihnya. Sekarang, Angelina bersama George (Ceritanya panjang). Oh, dan Charlie.

Aku berjalan terus tanpa tau arah mana yang menjadi tujuanku. Ya, kalau ada toko kue pasti aku berhenti untuk membeli salah satu kue, dan cokelat.

Setelah 15 menit berjalan mencari toko kue, atau toko yang menjual cokelat, aku menemukan satu toko.

"VENZELLA'S CHOCOLATE AND CAKE SHOP"

HA ! Toko yang sempurna. Aku membuka pintu depan toko itu. Yah, mari kita deskripsikan toko ini. Toko ini memiliki ukuran tanah sekitar 10 x 20 (meter) dan memiliki 3 lantai. Namun tanah yang digunakan untuk toko itu hanya 10 x 10 meter. Pintunya terkesan mewah, bangunannya seperti.. Ngg... Banyak jendela. Kecuali di lantai tiga, di sana tidak ada jendela. Mungkin jendelanya menghadap ke belakang. Pintu itu berwarna merah cerah dan di pinggiran pintu itu dihiasi emas. Emas... Asli ? Mungkin. Lalu, di beberapa bagian terdapat permata. Warna merah, hijau, kuning, dan biru. Pasti yang memiliki tempat ini sangat kaya.

Aku langsung masuk ke toko itu. Walau banyak jendela di depan toko itu, entah mengapa beda dengan suasana di dalam. Di dalam toko ini, lebih mewah. Pita emas menghiasi dinding-dindingnya. Ada banyak rak yang terbuat dari kaca berisi cokelat. Atau perlu kubilang semua rak itu penuh oleh cokelat. Ada yang berbentuk bulat, kotak, hati, dan beberapa memiliki bentuk seperti hewan (Kelinci, burung merpati, dll.) Lalu ada counter yang menyediakan sate buah-buahan (Buah-buahan yang dibuat menyerupai sate. Jangan bilang gak ngerti !) Ada 6 counter seperti itu. 3 di kanan, 3 di kiri. Ada juga air mancur cokelat, 2 air mancur cokelat. Satu di setiap sisinya. Lalu di tengah-tengah toko ada meja kasir yang tidak kalah mewah dengan toko itu sendiri. Di situ ada seorang gadis yang menurutku adalah pelayan di toko ini. Bercanda, nih ? Toko sebesar ini gak ada pengunjungnya dan hanya ada satu pelayan ?! Mungkin dugaanku salah. Masih ada lantai dua, kan ? Lalu, mana rak yang menjual kue ?

"Selamat datang di 'Venzella's Chocolate and Cake Shop' Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Tanya pelayan itu. Dia tersenyum, tapi senyumnya tidak ramah. Hanya senyuman pelayan yang sudah bosan bekerja. Gampang mengenali senyuman seperti itu.

"Ngg... Apa benar toko ini menjual kue ? Aku tidak melihat kue sama sekali." Tanyaku. Pelayan itu memakai seragam toko berwarna cokelat muda, lalu dia juga memakai celemek warna cokelat. Rambutnya hitam keriting, panjangnya sekitar ¼ punggungnya. Matanya... Matanya berwarna ungu. Indah sekali. Dia... Dia cantik. Dia juga memakai _name tag_ bertuliskan "Nevelly" Jadi, gadis ini bernama Nevelly. Namanya juga, indah.

"Kau pikir untuk apa ada lantai dua ? Untuk menaruh sampah ?" Tanya Nevelly dengan agak kasar. Mungkin aku harus menarik kembali ucapanku tentang dia itu cantik.

"Yang benar ? Kasar banget, deh." Kataku kepada dia dengan nada kesal.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke sana, _penyihir._" Kata Nevelly. Bagaimana dia tau aku ini penyihir ? Ini kan dunia muggle.

"Kok kamu-" Kataku tapi dia mendekatiku dan menarik tanganku. _Secara kasar. _Kami ke bagian belakang toko. Ada tangga menuju lantai dua. Kami menaiki tangga itu. Di lantai dua, mirip dengan lantai satu, namun rak-nya kosong semua. Lalu di sini, sebagai ganti air mancur cokelat, ada cupcake yang disusun di cupcake stand. Lalu ada... Aku tau, kan ? Gak mungkin hanya ada satu pelayan di toko sebesar ini. Banyak house elf di sini. Yah, gak banyak banget sih, hanya 5.

"Caela. Apa kiriman sudah datang ?" Tanya Nevelly kepada salah satu house elf.

"Sudah, Nevelly." Kata house elf itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau juga _penyihir._" Kataku kepada Nevelly.

"Lalu ? Apa itu masalah untukmu, tuan... Weasley ?" Katanya sambil menatapku dengan pandangan kesal.

"Tidak, hanya saja... Aku tidak melihatmu di Hogwarts." Kataku pada dia.

"Aku lulusan Beauxbatons. Tapi aku bukan orang Prancis. Aku juga tidak bisa bahasa itu. Jadi kau mau beli kue ya ? Semua kue yang ada di sini harganya 2 Galleon. Silahkan pilih kuenya." Kata Nevelly. Kue ? Semua rak itu kosong. Bagaimana..

"Di sini kan tidak ada kue. Dan harganya berapa ? 2 Galleon ? Huh, makin lama kau ini makin aneh juga ya, _Nevelly._" Aku mengucapkan Nevelly dengan nada yang agak jijik. Tapi aku tidak membencinya, hanya ingin mengetahui apa reaksinya. Hei, itu memang sifatku untuk mengusik orang-orang di sekitarku, dan itu juga sifat George.

"Apa ? Aneh ? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku ini tidak bodoh, aku selalu ingin yang terbaik untuk pelangganku. Kalau mereka tidak puas kan susah. Dan tentang rak yang kosong, banyak yang sudah membeli. Semuanya sudah terjual, kecuali..." Dia berhenti sejenak.

"Kecuali apa ?" Tanyaku pada Nevelly.

"Kecuali kau mau membantu aku membuat kue itu. Maka aku dapat menyelesaikannya hari ini. Para house elf sedang sibuk mempersiapkan kue lainnya. Kau ingin kue seperti apa ? bentuknya ? Hati ? Lalu-" Dia berbicara dengan cepat, tapi aku buru-buru memotongnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Kue cokelat berbentuk hati, 5 tingkat. Bisa ?" Tanyaku.

"Ngg... 5 ? Kau yakin kau ingin 5 tingkat ? Wah, kalau gitu mau tidak mau aku harus melakukannya lagi. Kaela. Bantu aku. Siapkan alat untuk membuat kue yang diinginkan Tuan Weasley. Aku akan membereskan kiriman." Kata Nevelly. Dia langsung pergi ke lantai bawah.

"Eh ? Jadi aku membuat kue dengan house elf bernama _Kela _?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Kaela." Nevelly mengoreksiku saat dia menuruni tangga.

"Ok, _Kaela._ Tolong bantu-" Aku baru berbicara saat sebuah kue coklat berbentuk hati 5 tingkat sudah ada di depanku dengan hiasan yang sangat indah. Whoa...

"Kurasa aku akan membayar di bawah sambil melihat-lihat cokelat yang akan kubeli untuk besok." Kataku saat Kaela membungkus kue yang akan kubeli. Aku membawa bungkusan kue cokelat itu.

"Caela ! Kaela ! Haela ! Laela ! Raela ! Tolong bantu aku mengurus kiriman di halaman. Aku akan membantu pelanggan kita yang satu ini." Kata Nevelly sambil menaiki tangga. Lalu kelima house elf itu turun ke lantai satu.

"Jadi nama house elf itu... Mirip semua ?" Tanyaku bingung dengan nama kelima house elf itu.

"Ya, untuk satu alasan nama mereka mirip. Tapi aku tidak tau apa alasannya. Nah, kuemu sudah ada. Apa lagi yang kau butuhkan ?" Tanya Nevelly, jauh lebih manis. Manis dalam arti lebih ramah.

"8 cokelat." Jawabku singkat.

"Delapan ? Cokelat masih banyak di bawah, mari aku antarkan." Katanya dengan senyum yang masih membosankan, seakan-akan senyum itu mewakili perasaannya terhadap apa yang diucapkannya. Seolah dia menghafal kalimat demi kalimat. Tapi, dia memang... Lupakan.

Di lantai satu

Ya, seperti sebelumnya, lantai satu yang penuh dengan cokelat. Aku dengan cepat memilih delapan kotak cokelat. Untuk para Weasley. Aku sudah mulai bosan di toko cokelat ini. Aku meilih untuk mengobrol dengan Nevelly saja.

"Jadi, nama panjang kamu siapa ?" Tanyaku.

"Nevelly Venzella. Kalau kamu ?" Dia berbalik bertanya.

"Fred Weasley. Jadi kamu pemilik toko ini ? Mengelolanya hanya dengan bantuan house elf ? Wah, kamu hebat ya." Kataku.

"Yahh... Setelah Harry Potter berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort, aku merasa aman untuk membuka toko yang... Manis ?" Tanya Nevelly.

"Jadi, Nevelly. Ngg... Hanya ingin bertanya. Kamu akan memberikan cokelat kepada siapa Valentine besok ?" Tanyaku. Sebenarnya sih maksudku itu 'Apa kamu sudah punya pacar ?' Paling tidak, kalimat itu artinya sama, kan ? Atau beda ?

"Aku ? Entahlah. Aku tidak memiliki kekasih, saudara, ataupun orang tua. Aku tinggal sebatang kara, orang tuaku meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Aku tinggal di panti asuhan. Sampai saat itu, aku diterima di sekolah sihir itu. Yah, hidupku berubah drastis. Setiap musim panas aku harus kembali ke panti asuhan. Aku tidak mempunyai sahabat di Beauxbatons. Aku yakin kau punya kekasih." Katanya. Dia yakin aku punya kekasih ?

"Ngg... Aku _tidak _memiliki kekasih. Cokelat ini untuk saudara-saudara dan orang tuaku." Kataku.

"Oh. Kukira." Kata Venella. Pipi kami sama-sama memerah gara-gara pembicaraan ini.

"Kurasa, aku akan membayar sekarang." Kataku.

"Semuanya 3 galleon, tapi karena kau adalah pelanggan yang... Ngg... Ramah, kau boleh membayar 1 galleon saja." Katanya.

"Tapi-" Aku memulai, tapi dia sudah meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibirku.

"Tidak ada tapi, Tuan Weasley." Katanya sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat... Sangat manis. Dia lalu menyingkirkan jari telunjuknya. Aku... Rasanya... Sepertinya... Aku suka gadis ini. Dia baik, cantik, dan manis. Aku lalu mengeluarkan satu galleon dan memberikannya kepada Nevelly.

"Terima kasih, Fred. Dan, kau boleh mencoba sate buah. Tentu kau membutuhkan cokelat, untuk itulah ada air mancur cokelat." Katanya sambil menunjuk counter sate buah-buahan.

Dia menarik tanganku. Kali ini dengan halus. Apa yang merasuki gadis ini ? Beberapa menit yang lalu sangat kasar dan dingin, sekarang ? Wah, aneh. Tapi aku senang. Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan kekasih tahun ini. Mungkin...

Nevelly mengambil salah satu sate buah, dan karena air mancur cokelat berada di sisinya, dia melumuri sate buah itu dengan cokelat dari air mancur cokelat. Kelihatannya lezat. Dia lalu memberikannya kepadaku.

"Cobalah.." Kata Nevelly.

Aku mengambil sate buah yang berlumura cokelat itu. Memakan buah yang paling atas. Itu buah... Melon ? Lalu aku memakan sisa sate itu. Enak.

"Rasanya enak." Kataku.

"Memang enak, kalau tidak aku tidak akan memberikannya kepada pelangganku." Balasnya.

"Oh, iya. Satu hal yang membuatku penasaran. Ke mana para pelanggan yang lain ?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, mereka. Biasanya mereka memesan dengan burung hantu mereka. Kau mengerti ?" Kata Nevelly.

"Oh, pantas. Jadi, apa tokomu tutp di hari valentine ? Bagaimana kalau ada muggle yang melihat house elf ?" Tanyaku. 2 pertanyaan sekaligus.

"Muggle ? Toko ini sudah disihir sehingga yang bisa melihat hanya penyihir saja. Dan, apa kamu tau betapa dekatnya toko kita ?" Tanya Nevelly. Toko kita ? Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes ?

"Apa ? Aku tidak memperhatikan arah jalanku tadi." Kataku masih kebingungan.

"Nah, itu George. Kembaranmu." Kata Nevelly. Hah ? Toko ini dekat dengan tokoku ? Kok aku tidak sadar ya ?

George lalu masuk ke toko ini.

"Fred ? Kukira kau tak akan pernah menemukanku lagi setelah mencari cokelat dan kue ? Tadinya aku ingin meminta kamu untuk menyerahkan tugas mencari kue kepadaku. Lagipula, toko kita kan berdekatan." Kata George.

"_Iah, Egroeg. Apa rabak ? Umnarabmek ini ucul ilakes, ay ? Asam aid kadit uat ualak okot atik natakedreb_ ?" Kata Nevelly. Aku mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan. Aku pernah berbicara seperti ini dengan George. Bacalah secara terbalik. (Arti : Hai, George. Apa kabar ? Kembaranmu ini lucu sekali, ya ? Masa dia tidak tau kalau toko kita berdekatan ?)

"Dia memang begitu." Jawab George. Lalu Nevelly dan George tertawa. Aku pun tersenyum.

"Hei, Fred. Kok kamu bisa akrab dengan Nevelly ,sih ? Sulit untuk menjadi sahabatnya. Aku telah mencoba, walau pada akhirnya aku berhasil dalam waktu 2 minggu. Setiap hari aku mengunjunginya." Kata George.

"Pantas kau sering menghilang waktu itu." Kataku sambil memukul George perlahan.

"Fred, kau hebat lho. Bisa dekat dengan Nevelly dalam satu hari. Ajaib." Puji George.

Memang sih, aku dekat dengan dia dalam satu hari. Lalu George membisikan sesuatu.

"Kau menyukainya, kan ? Aku rasa bisa dekat dalam satu hari artinya dia juga menyukaimu."

Mukaku merah. Merah karena malu... Oh, ya ampun. Bukan karena tebakannya tentang Nevelly menyukaiku, tapi karena suara George sangat keras, Nevelly juga mendengarnya.

"Ah, Nevelly. Aku harus menyiapkan pesta besok. Aku _dan_ George pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Kataku sambil menarik George keluar dan melambaikan tangan pada Nevelly. Nevelly tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padaku dan George.

"George ! Apa-apaan kau ?" Tanyaku.

Dia hanya tersenyum.

Aku dan George sampai di rumah dan menyiapkan segala persiapan untuk pesta kita.

14 Februari

(Masih POV-nya Fred)

(Satu lagi, langsung skip ke party.)

"Sekarang, ayo tukar cokelat." Kata Mom.

Aku memberikan cokelat kepada kelima saudaraku dan kedua orang tuaku. Untuk Charlie, dia tidak datang di pesta hari ini. Aku mengiriminya cokelat lewat burung hantu, dan Charlie juga mengirimi kami cokelat. George juga memberikan cokelat kepada Angelina. Ah, di mana Nevelly, ya ?

"Mom, aku izin keluar sebentar. Ada urusan mendadak." Kataku kepada mom.

"Oh, kuharap alasannya bagus, untuk meninggalkan acara keluarga." Kata Mom.

"Tentu bagus." Jawabku.

Lalu aku pergi ke 'Venzella's Chocolate and Cake Shop'

Aku membuka pintunya. Di sana ada Nevelly dan kelima house elf. Saat Nevelly dan kelima house elf melihat aku datang, para house elf meninggalkan aku dan Nevelly sendirian. Hari ini Nevelly memakai dress. Dress lengan panjang, selutut. (Ngerti, gak ?) dan rambutnya yang keriting dikepang. Dia terlihat cantik.

"Hai, Nevelly." Sapaku.

"Hai juga, Fred." Dia menyapaku juga.

"Mau membeli cokelat lagi ?" Tanya Nevelly.

"Tidak, ingin menemuimu. Bisa, kan ?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu. Saat hari Valentine kami tidak sibuk. Sehari atau dua hari sebelum Valentine, kami sangat sibuk. Jadi, ada apa ?" Tanya Nevelly.

Oh, ya ampun. Aku saja lupa menyusun rencana. Bagaimana cara mengatakannya ? Susah ini.

"Yah, nggg... Begini. Ini kan hari yang spesial, bukan begitu ?" Kataku. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir.

"Iya. Valentine. Hari paling spesial." Kata Nevelly.

"Jadi, aku ingin mengatakan, kalau aku... Ngg... Aku rasa aku menyukaimu. Sejak kemarin, pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku... Yah, hanya ingin tau apakah kamu punya rasa yang sama terhadapku ?" Aku berhasil menanyakannya. Hanya, jawabanlah yang menentukan.

Nevelly hanya diam. Tidak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan. Menamparku ? Silahkan, aku memang terlalu cepat. Bodohnya, dia pasti menolak. Namun, dia mendekatiku dan dia... Dia _menciumku_. Aku terlalu kaget untuk berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia memelukku. Dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Tentu, Fred. Aku rasa, Valentine tahun ini tidak begitu membosankan."

Aku tertawa dan dia juga. Dan tidak kusangka, ada suara seseorang.

"Akhirnyaa..." Kata... George ?!

"George ?!" Kataku dan Nevelly bersamaan.

"Aku tau kalian akan jadian juga pada akhirnya." Kata George.

"Yah... Begitu..lah ?" Kata Nevelly.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu ? Ini kan Valentine !" Kata George.

Aku dan Nevelly menatap satu sama lain, kebingungan. Tapi aku tau maksud George. Aku memulai duluan kali ini. Menciumnya dengan ciuman Valentine-ku...

**THE END**

**A/N : Ya, saya tau ceritanya gaje dan sebagainya. Cuma iseng-iseng bikin. Ada ide datang, kenapa gak dimanfaatkan saja ? Dan kalau ada salah 'kata' yang fatal, mohon dimaklumi, bikinnya malam-malam, jadi ada gangguan Hypnos (Dewa tidur mitologi Yunani) Nah, kalau begitu pamit dulu ya... Satu lagi, itu free elf bukan house elf milik Nevelly, Nevelly baik sama mereka, jadi Nevelly dibantuin. Dan kalo tidak keberatan, review ? And aku tau cerita ini alurnya kecepetan.**


End file.
